mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Blake Clark
| birthplace = Macon, Georgia, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice artist, comedian | spouse = | yearsactive = 1981—present }} Blake Clark (born February 2, 1946) is an American actor, voice artist, comedian, and veteran of the Vietnam War, having served as a Captain with the 101st Airborne Division. Life and career Clark was born in Macon, Georgia. He graduated from LaGrange College in 1969 with a degree in the performing arts. Clark is frequently cast in Adam Sandler films, including The Waterboy, Mr. Deeds, 50 First Dates, Little Nicky, I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry, and a guest voice in Eight Crazy Nights. Additionally, he reprised the role of Farmer Fran in the 2001 comedy Joe Dirt. He also has numerous television appearances, with recurring roles on Home Improvement as Harry the hardware store owner, Boy Meets World as Shawn's father, Chet Hunter, Bob on The Jamie Foxx Show, and the first season of The Drew Carey Show. Clark voiced Slinky Dog in Toy Story 3, replacing Jim Varney, with whom he was a close friend; Varney died in 2000. Filmography *''The Greatest American Hero'' (1981) (TV) *''Remington Steele'' (1982–89) (TV) *''M*A*S*H'' (1983) (TV) *''Hot Flashes'' (1984) (TV) *''Apt. 2C'' (1985) (TV) *''Moonlighting'' (1985) (TV) *''St. Elmo's Fire'' (1985) *''Newhart'' (1985–86) (TV) *''Long Time Gone'' (1986) (TV) *''The Facts of Life'' (1986) (TV) *''Gimme a Break!'' (1987) (TV) *''Women in Prison'' (1987–88) (TV) *''It's Garry Shandling's Show'' (1987–88) (TV) *''Fast Food'' (1989) - E.G. McCormick *''Wired'' (1989) *''Johnny Handsome'' (1989) *''Midnight Caller'' (1991) (TV) *''Shakes the Clown'' (1991) *''Who's the Boss?'' (1991) (TV) *''Designing Women'' (1991) (TV) *''The Dark Wind'' (1991) *''Grave Secrets: The Legacy of Hilltop Drive'' (1992) (TV) *''Ladybugs'' (1992) *''Love Potion No. 9'' (1992) *''Toys'' (1992) *''Roseanne'' (1993) (TV) *''Fatal Instinct'' (1993) *''Grace Under Fire'' (1993–94) (TV) *''Comedy: Coast to Coast'' (1994) (TV) *''Thea'' (1994) (TV) *''The Mask'' (1994) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1994) (TV) *''Home Improvement'' (1994–99) (TV) *''The Drew Carey Show'' (1995) (TV) *''Boy Meets World'' (1995-00) (TV) *''Alone in the Woods'' (1996) *''Coach'' (1996) (TV) *''Nothing to Lose'' (1997) *''Murphy Brown'' (1997) (TV) *''Tycus'' (1998) (V) *''Arliss'' (1998) (TV) *''The Waterboy'' (1998) *''Smart Guy'' (1998) (TV) *''Valerie Flake'' (1999) *''The Jamie Foxx Show'' (1999-00) (TV) *''Critical Mass'' (2000) *''Intrepid'' (2000) *''Bread and Roses'' (2000) *''Little Nicky'' (2000) *''Donut Men'' (2001) *''Joe Dirt'' (2001) *''Corky Romano'' (2001) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (2001) (TV) *''Back by Midnight'' (2002) *''Mr. Deeds'' (2002) *''Eight Crazy Nights'' (2002) *''BachelorMan'' (2003) *''Lucky'' (2003) (TV) *''Lost at Home'' (2003) (TV) *''Intolerable Cruelty'' (2003) *''50 First Dates'' (2004) *''The Ladykillers'' (2004) *''Cold Case'' (2004) (TV) *''Todd's Coma'' (2005) (TV) *''My Name Is Earl'' (2005) (TV) *''The Benchwarmers'' (2006) *''I'm Reed Fish'' (2006) *''Everybody Hates Chris'' (2006) (TV) *''Car Babes'' (2006) *''I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry'' (2007) *''Strange Wilderness'' (2008) *''Leatherheads'' (2008) *''Wieners'' (2008) *''Get Smart'' (2008) *''Bedtime Stories'' (2008) *''American Cowslip'' (2009) *''Son of Mourning'' (2009) *''Toy Story 3'' (2010) *''Grown Ups'' (2010) *''Good Luck Charlie'' (2010) (TV) *''Community'' (2010) (TV) External links * Category:1946 births Category:American film actors Category:American military personnel of the Vietnam War Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:LaGrange College alumni Category:Living people Category:Actors from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:People from Macon, Georgia de:Blake Clark fr:Blake Clark nl:Blake Clark pt:Blake Clark simple:Blake Clark sv:Blake Clark